Ghost
by Inthe-EyesofMarch
Summary: This is my first fic. I think it's terrible, so don't take it seriously, and it was for a project and had to come up with something quick. It's where Harry interviews his dad which is the ghost


Interview with a ghost.  
  
Harry woke-up in Dudley's x-second room in house number four of Privet Drive, hearing a light tapping sound at the window. He wished Hedwig would stop, but he go up anyway, looking as if he had just awoken from the dead— he spent a whole day slaving around the house doing chores because of Dudley's doing. Dudley blamed him for giving him a "sprained ankle"— but that was because Dudley had been chasing Harry all around the neighborhood, when he fell. Naturally, Harry's aunt and uncle were more than happy to give Harry a day of chores.  
  
He opened the curtains so he could open the window and let Hedwig in and go back to bed. Unfortunately, Hedwig wasn't there. He saw a ghostly figure of himself— except older. The other difference was that the image didn't have the scar on his forehead. Harry just stared in amazement— just when he thought he had seen everything... Harry shook his head, thinking that he was dreaming.  
  
The figure smiled and stared back in just as much amazement. About two minutes later, he shook his head and replied, "Hi Harry! I'm your father!"   
  
Harry did the most strangest thing: He went back to bed and went back to sleep. The ghost just stared, wondering if he did the right thing. After waiting a bit— to see if Harry would get back up— he went to Harry and tried to get him up. "Harry? Harry. Come on, get up!" I'm a bad father, he thought to himself.  
  
Harry groaned under the covers. "This isn't a dream either, isn't it?" He pulled the covers from over his head. "And how can you be my father?"  
  
"Well I am your father. You should be able to tell, can't you? You look like me."  
  
"Yeah... but you could just be some very powerful wizard on Voldemorts' side out to get me." Harry some how doubted that.  
  
The ghost laughed, but it was a warm laugh, not one of those cold and dark laughs— like Voldemort's. "He's attacked you that many times? You've got the old Potter side in you. I guess our hard work is coming into good use..."  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Your mother and I."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Harry felt numb. Maybe he was dreaming. "So why and how did you come here?"  
  
"Well the first one is very easy. You should've been able to answer that one: to see you, of course. You got your mother's eyes!" Harry blushed at this. "And the other one is more complicated: I escaped from Voldemort's wand and I don't know how much time I have left. My you've grown!"  
  
"Uhhh..." Harry felt like hiding.   
  
"Hey! What team are you on?"  
  
"Gryfindor!" Harry said proudly.  
  
"That's my son!" Harry's father had a huge grin on his face. "Do like quidditch?"  
  
"Oh! I love it so much! I'm the seeker! I got in the first year I got to Hogwarts."  
  
"Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts one year, but he had to quit because Snape let out that he was a werewolf because he was just angry that my godfather got away."  
  
"Poor guy. He was always interested in that kind of thing.... Hold on.... Did you say Snape?"   
  
Harry nodded. "But my friends and I gave Snape a good bop on the head. So he wouldn't get away with getting my godfather arrested. He did get away though."  
  
"Good, he deserved getting hit!" Harry's father looked evil for the first time. "So you know that Sirius didn't have a hand with... killing your mother and I?"  
  
"Yeah. He told us himself— he escaped from Azkaban... uhhh... I sorta' attacked him, but Lupin came in and talked me into listening to him."  
  
"I'm glad. It made me feel so guilty, knowing that one of my best friends was arrested."  
  
Suddenly he seemed to freeze up. "Oh... No.... I've got to go Harry!" he said. He seemed to flicker. "It was nice to see you again..." His voice faded.  
  
"No! You can't go!"  
  
Suddenly Harry woke-up. It was morning, and he was feeling very confused. He wondered what had happened was real. "HARRY GET UP NOW!" screamed his aunt.  
  
He wished it were true. 


End file.
